queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
Camila's club
Camila Vargas owns a club in Dallas and often works out of her office upstairs. In season one, Camila spent a lot of time in this club. After she sends James to kill Eric Watson, however, she announces that they're moving and packs her things, leaving the office behind. She is not seen in the club after this episode. Cuarenta Minutos Camila argues with Epifaño about Teresa, neither side giving up any information. Her husband agrees to go along with Camila's new terms for the Dallas side of the business and says that they'll revisit the terms next year. She believes this is because he doesn't believe that she'll be in Dallas for very long. James enters Camila's office to confirm that Teresa finished the airport job. She instructs him to keep an eye on Teresa for her and to get her to trust him. Lirio de los Valles In the parking lot of the club, Teresa is sitting in her car looking at the toy that Sandra's son had given her when her window is smashed by Batman and she is kidnapped. Later, one of Camila's employees is in the parking lot smoking when he notices the smashed window and the dropped toy princess, then goes inside to review the security tapes from the cameras filming the parking lot. He calls James and Camila, who come to review the security tapes. James says that he'll find her, but Camila already knows where they're going. The state troopers in Camila's pocket deliver Teresa to the club. James talks to Teresa alone while he smokes, warning her to stay away from Camila yet again. Camila also keeps Batman in a storeroom of the club after they bring him in. She tells him of her plans for the future and asks him to join her. Camila tells Teresa, who is waiting for permission, that she can go now. Teresa thanks Camila for saving her life. After Teresa leaves, James repeats that he still thinks that they should have given Teresa back to Epifaño. She replies that not all cards are meant to be played at once and Teresa has a purpose, her time will come. El Engaño Como La Regla One of Camila Vargas' customers is complaining that he needs their product on time, and Camila tells him not to worry. He tells her that Eric Watson has reached out and offered to help him just this one time. Camila reminds him that the Jimenez cartel isn't authorized to sell them shit and of their past relationship. She tells him that he'll get what he needs and that her shipment is moments away. James is in Camila's office in the club. He tells her that his phone has been ringing nonstop because no one has received their shipments. Camila says that she is waiting for Reynaldo in Columbia to confirm the shipment that is scheduled for that day. James reveals to Camila that their people are talking and wondering if change is coming due to Epifaño's campaign for governor and their low product. He places the blame on Eric for starting this and offers to get rid of him. Camila receives a text from the Columbians confirming her shipment. She tells him that she wants James to receive it personally and instructs him to go get ready. Camila calls Teresa and tells her to come to the club instead of her next delivery. Teresa arrives at the club and Camila meets her out front, telling her that she did a good job the other day and that she is to go with James to pick up a shipment. The two are still upset with each other after what happened at Eric's and have not mended their relationship after the fight they had in the car, in which Teresa told him to use someone else on his runs1x05. Back at the club, Camila is pacing when James comes in, demanding to know what the hell happened. James says that the feds were waiting for them and that they must have been tipped off. They are now five million dollars in debt to the Columbians. Camila tries to reassure herself with the knowledge that Epifaño is supposed to send a shipment that night, but James points out that he hasn't been very reliable lately and is the reason that they're in this mess. A man suggests that they sell Teresa to Epifaño for five million so that they can pay back the Columbians and be back in business. Notes * There is an ice machine in the kitchen1x04. Gallery Camila + club.jpg Camila's club interior.jpg Camila's club.jpg Camila + pouring. source usanetwork. Estrategia de Entrada.gif Teresa + Rolex Estrategia de Entrada stills.png Teresa + club Estrategia de Entrada stills.png Camila + looking at Teresa Estrategia de Entrada stills.png Camila estrategia de entrada stills.jpg Camila + phone Estrategia de Entrada stills.jpg The Charger El Engano Como La Regla stills.png Charger El Engano Como La Regla stills.png James El Engano Como La Regla stills.png James and Camila + club Esta Cosa Que Es Nuestra.jpg Category:Locations Category:Camila Vargas Category:Vargas Cartel Category:Texas cartel Category:Camila's club